starwarsphotonovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Episode VII: A Dark Facade
Star Wars Episode VII: A Dark Facade is part one of a Sequel Trilogy Photo-Novel by Darth Depressis. Episodes Eight & Nine are also under construction. ---- Opening crawl Episode VII A DARK FACADE After the Mysterious death of an Most RESPECTED JEDI MASTER,several thousand SPACE RAIDERS have begun their invasion of territories on the untamed jungle world of PROLOXIS IV,under the leadership of simple-minded MONTAGRA,who it would appear has garnered the attention of an Yet to be identified DARK LORD OF THE SITH. Upon hearing such news, the NEW GALACTIC REPUBLIC is left no other Option; but to send a RELIEF EFFORT led by LUKE SKYWALKER. The Jedi was already en route to pay his last respects to the fallen master,As well as head up a lengthy investigation into his dark demise. Unaware of the attempted revolution, Jedi Master and Heir to the Throne GIGIN-TAUE SOEAR comes to the end of his right of passage as The BALANCE OF THE FORCE is left in serious risk of breaking And ushering in a new era of Suffering…… Synopsis Twenty-Seven years after the events in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. In the wake of the Yuuzhan Vong's Invasion of the Galaxy, the current Grand Master of the Jedi Order: Yap-En Soear was murdered and left the throne of his Kingdom to his Son: Gigin-Taue Soear. The master of his own personal Jedi Temple Lex'rer, in which he housed numerous controversial methods and practices regarding the uses of the Force. Characters ---- *Luke Skywalker (Sequel Trilogy) *Mara Jade Skywalker (Sequel Trilogy) *Han Solo (Sequel Trilogy) *Gigin-Taue Soear *Jacen Solo (Sequel Trilogy) *Umble Zarr *Montagra *Leia Organa Solo (Sequel Trilogy) *Cas-Lo Vont *Jaina Solo (Sequel Trilogy) *Chi-Ro Rahem *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Acheff-9 *Putag *Anakin Solo II *Kam Solusar *Lowbacca *Zett'alk *Clighal *Ler'Banka *Kyle Katarn *Ben Skywalker (Sequel Trilogy) *Zeb-Ska Soear *Kyp Durron *Corran Horn *Tenel Ka (Original Edition) *Mistress Maldini *Yoda (spirit) *Doo Hoffa (Extended Edition) Locations ---- *Proloxis IV **Orran **Lex'rer *Korriban **Valley of the Dark Lords **The Temple of Prophesies **Marka Ragnos's tomb *Go'Gek **Umble Zarr's Castle *Yavin IV **Jedi Praxeum Ruins *Haducu (mentioned only) *Coruscant (mentioned only) **Prison for Dangerous Force-Sensitives (mentioned only) Sentient species * Ecadogren *Noghri *Wookiee *Mon Calamari *Hapan *Yuuzhan Vong(mentioned only) Creatures *Gorax *Sith Mummies Ships and vehicles *Junk Barges: mainly constructed from Xiytiar-class transport & Nyubba-class Barge Driver (original edition) *New Republic Fighter *SoroSuub Luxury 3000 *T-wing interceptor *Nebulon-B2 frigate *GR-75 medium transport *CR90 corvette *YKL-37R Nova Courier *YT-2000 light freighter :Commodore Doo Hoffa's Command Ship (original edition) *Assault Frigate Mk. I *Assault Frigate Mk. II *Tartan-class patrol cruiser *Alpha-class Xg-7 Star Wing: Maldini's Attack Cruiser Droid models *Tendrando Arms Acheff Series Bodyguard Unit Organizations and Positions *Space Raiders *New Galactic Republic *Overlords of the Teräs Mundri (mentioned only) Behind the Scenes ---- this Episode is set about three to six months after the events of The Unifying Force and therefore the remaining episodes take place over the timeline of the Dark Nest trilogy & the Legacy series. this is due in part to the fact that the writing work on this trilogy started in late 2001 and concluded early 2005. One of the major plot holes from the conclusion of the New Jedi Order series, is the sudden disappearance of the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances and appearance of the New Galactic Republic in its place. this is one of the many places where the writer was forced to either adapt to the NJO or maintain his own. which nine times out of ten the Author of the Trilogy does. The Story of this Episode was originally the back story for what is now Episode VIII: The Volatile Vision,many if not all of the action sequences where abandoned ideas from that story due to the fact that it was originally intended to be a Fan-Film. Trivia *Much of the story that is “A Dark Façade” was originally only mentioned in the first drafts which where intended to be a Fan Film. *The Script for this episode is only Fifty-Eight pages long and is the first draft. Only sighting minor alterations from the Fifteen page outline. *There are only Three Deleted Scenes which where never intended to appear in the Photo-Novel. These scenes take place in the beginning of the story and are mainly there to establish Montagra as the leader of the Space Raiders, One such scene included the founder of the Space Raiders Doo Hoffa. All three scenes where left out in favor of a more liner approach to the story, resulting in a Original Trilogy feel. *The character Putag was described as a Ewok in the script. This change resulted in a loss of dialog between him and Luke Skywalker commenting upon the rarity of a Gorax on Korriban. *Cas-Lo Vont’s Lightsaber was originally supposed to be Orange Bladed. *Tenel Ka was originally slated to meet her doom at the hands of Ler’banka, this was changed due to her current role in the Legacy Series. *Saba Sebatyne was Originally slated to appear on the High Council of Lex’rer, as well as meet her doom on Korriban. She is expected to appear in one of the remaining Episodes. *Kyle Katarn’s involvement in the Revelation sequence was not in the Script, nor was his leaving the Jedi Order. Thus opening up a slot for another Expanded Universe Cameo in the next Episodes. *The Space Raider commander whom Umble Zarr gloats to was involved in one of the Deleted Scenes from the beginning. Thus the reason he is declined a custom figure and is actually a Star Trek III: the Search for Spock Klingon commander Kruge figure. *Kyp Durron did appear in the Script. *The Murder of Yap-En Soear although mentioned numerous times in both the Script and Photo-Novel never appears in either. The only visual reference to Yap-En Soear can found on the page for Gigin-Taue Soear, the custom figure depicts him as a man of diminutive nature. *The ending originally took place in the Temple of the Blueleaf Cluster and contained hundreds of Jedi Knights and Masters forced to watch as the savior of the Order is exiled. *Both Umble Zarr & her daughter Maldini where intended to be of Asian decent in the Script. This concept was dropped in favor of having Maldini appear more like a member of the Skywalker line. *There are three nods to 2001: A Space Odyssey in the scene where the clone of Anakin Solo is revealed. One is the space suit which the clone wears, two is written on the wall behind them in Aurebesh which says: “Caution Explosive Bolts” and the other is the Zero Gravity Lightsaber Duel above Go'Gek. *The Dramatic Subplot of the Solo Family was born out of the fact that during the writing of the original story Anakin Solo was killed in the book Star By Star. *Anakin Solo’s return as a Clone whom has limited memories of his previous life bares an accidental resemblance to the Return of Duncan Idaho in Dune Messiah. * The tradition of the "Bad Feeling" is carried on and uttered by Mara Jade Skywalker. * Most if not all of the digital backgrounds are reconstructed screenshots from numerous Video Games,namely those from Lucasarts. * The Beast Montagra was created by photographing a Custom Figure with the basic shape of the concept design and later painted over digitally with Adobe Photoshop. * Each frame of the Ambush at Go'Gek took a total of Four days to complete. * The Sith Mummies are openly a nod to such Ray Harryhausen classics as The 7th Voyage of Sinbad (1958} & Jason and the Argonauts (1963}. * A Four-Part comic book edition was created alongside a Special Edition in celebration of the photo-novel's first birthday. * Alterations made to the Photo-Novel included: an entire reworking of the Jedi Sparring sequence employing the use of Bryce 5.5,the removal of Tenel Ka from the Proloxis IV Jedi Council,an entirely new custom figure was placed over the one that originally stood in for Corran Horn,the ending scenes where also benefited by the inclusion of the new Corran Horn figure and the temple of Yavin IV was filled with Jedi Masters & Knights. Extended Edition The following is a partial list of changes made within the Extended Edition: * Opening credits have been altered completely to achieve a uniform style in the Sequel Trilogy. *The Opening Sequence has been recreated and enhanced with the use of the Program Bryce 5.5. *The Windows within the Jade Shadow have been filled with these new images as well, two frames of Luke and Mara conversing have been touched up as well. *The entire city of Orran was constructed as a digital 3D Model via Bryce 5.5, as was the surrounding jungle. *The Space Raiders's Junk Barges where entirely constructed via Bryce 5.5 as well. three different types where made. *The custom action figures of Gigin-Taue Soear,Umble Zarr,Jacen Solo and Chi-Ro Rahem where entirely reconstructed for additional photography within the attack on Orran sequence. *An alternate angle of Jacen and Han Solo arguing within the Falcon's cockpit was constructed using leftover material from Episode Eight: The Volatile Vision. *The shot of Luke and Mara Skywalker,R2-D2 and their crew exiting the Jade Shadow was completely redone for the Extended Edition. this shot was also created using Bryce 5.5. *A new custom action Figure of Kyle Katarn was partially inserted over the original version in the scene where Cas-Lo Vont is introduced. *An exterior model of the Jedi Temple Lex'rer was constructed via Bryce 5.5, this model was used in the sequence where Luke and Mara are given a tour of the temple. *The entire sequence of Luke being confronted by the spirit of Yoda was reshot using a reconstructed custom figure of Luke and utilizing interior screenshots of the Jade Shadow from Sony's Star Wars Galaxies. it should be noted that all images of the Jade Shadow are from that source. *The meeting of the Jedi Council sequence was touched up with an interior wall made via Bryce 5.5,as well as a jungle scape outside the windows. other alterations to the scene included: the painting of the floor,the insertion of a new version of the Noghri Jedi Putag,the removal of Tenel Ka,and the insertion of the new Kyle Katarn Custom Figure. *Much like the arrival at Lex'rer;the jedi strike force departing to do battle with Montagra was also reconstructed and enhanced via Bryce 5.5. *Yet again the interior screenshots of the Jade Shadow from Sony's Star Wars Galaxies where utilized in the reconstruction of the scene on the bridge between Luke Skywalker,Jacen Solo and Chi-Ro Rahem. *An entire digital model of the interior of a Space Raider Junk barge was constructed via Bryce 5.5; set within this model was a reconstruction of the battle between Luke Skywalker,Chi-Ro Rahem,Jacen Solo and the Beast Montagra. aside from the aforementioned customs, an entirely new custom action figure of Montagra was constructed for inclusion within this episode as well as the rest of the trilogy. *The new custom action figure of Montagra was inserted over the original in every frame where the beast appeared. *The Entire Sith Mummy sequence was reconstructed using all the original plate photography and also utilized additional reshoots for select elements. *The meeting of the Solo Family sequence was also reconstructed. it however did not benefit from the program Bryce 5.5; most if not all background elements of the shots where provided by the website: X-Wing Alliance Upgrade. *The Gorax Sequence was originally intended to be completely altered; however due to having found himself displeased with his efforts to construct a re imagined Sith Gorax Custom Action Figure. Darth Depressis only altered small portions of the sequence after having deemed the original shots still up to quality. *The Sith Gorax:Ler'Banka's reimagined design was heavily inspired by the work of the Notorious EC Comics.However faithful to the new approach the figure was; it wouldn't have been an improvement over the original digitally enhanced Gorax. *An alternate angle was created for a shot set within the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon. *Although it contained the original background used within the original version of the Episode. but the figures of Umble Zarr and Montagra where photographed for use within the sequence. *The death of Mara Jade Skywalker was digitally reconstructed. as where the shots following the scene. *A Micro Machine toy of was used in the shot of the Falcon departing the surface of Korriban. *The interrogation of Luke Skywalker originally took place in the gally of the Falcon, the scene was moved to one of the hallways of the vessel. the digital set was actually part of a video game mod for lucasarts Jedi Academy. *Umble Zarr's interaction with Zett'alk was originally set within a video game screenshot, the reconstructed sequence was set within the main viewing chamber of Zarr's castle. Which was created using various photographed elements taken by Darth Depressis. *A Star Wars Miniature toy stood in as Doo Hoffa. *The entire space battle above Go'Gek was reconstructed using Bryce 5.5, a variation of the old Print process was used. *The Zero gravity lightsaber duel between the beast of Montagra and the clone of Anakin Solo was accomplished in half the time it took to complete the original sequence. *All aspects of the scenes on the surface of Go'Gek where created using Bryce 5.5, the photograph element was imported and used as a backdrop. *The moons of Go'Gek where created within Bryce 5.5 and the texture was actually sampled from the original version. Cover gallery Image:Ep7.jpg#file|Teaser Poster-2003 Image:Dvdart.jpg#file|DVD cover art Image:Ep7EXTENDED.jpg|Extended Edition Teaser Poster-2008 Image:Dvd art1.jpg|Extended Edition DVD cover art-2008 Image:497px-384px-ADF1.jpg|Issue One Image:384px-ADF2.jpg|Issue Two Image:384px-ADF3.jpg|Issue Three Image:384px-ADF4.jpg|Issue Four External links Extended Edition Teaser Trailer: Ep7ADF Extended Edition trailer on TheSpill ---- Ep7ADF on Sandtrooper Ep7ADF on Jedi Defender Ep7ADF on CorePlanets Ep7ADF on The Custom Alliance Ep7ADF on Rebelscum Ep7ADF on NJOE Ep7ADF on Echo Base Forums Ep7ADF on JoeCustoms Forums Ep7ADF on LegacyNJO Ep7ADF on Yakface Comic Book Edtion Links: Issue 1 on The Sith Empire Issue 2 on The Sith Empire Issue 3 on The Sith Empire Issue 4 on The Sith Empire ---- Issue 1 on Jedi Defender Issue 2 on Jedi Defender Issue 3 on Jedi Defender Issue 4 on Jedi Defender ---- Issue 1 on Rebelscum Issue 2 on Rebelscum Issue 3 on Rebelscum Issue 4 on Rebelscum ---- Issue 1 on CorePlanets Issue 2 on CorePlanets Issue 3 on CorePlanets Issue 4 on CorePlanets ---- Issue 1 on NJOE Issue 2 on NJOE Issue 3 on NJOE Issue 4 on NJOE ---- Issue 1 on Echo Base Forums Issue 2 on Echo Base Forums Issue 3 on Echo Base Forums Issue 4 on Echo Base Forums ---- Issue 1 on JoeCustoms Forums Issue 2 on JoeCustoms Forums Issue 3 on JoeCustoms Forums Issue 4 on JoeCustoms Forums ---- Issue 1 on Sandtrooper Issue 2 on Sandtrooper Issue 3 on Sandtrooper Issue 4 on Sandtrooper ---- Category:Fan-fiction Category:Photonovels Category: Photonovels by Darth Depressis Category:Star Wars Photo Novels Category:Articles by Darth Depressis